Do i wanna know?
by bella-romeo
Summary: college life can be a real drag, but not when theirs the notorious fairy tail club right around the corner, what happens when mira, levy, lucy, evergreen and erza go to the club for the first time? and whos that band playing? read to find out multiple pairings include: GaLe, NaLu, MiraXus and of course GrayZa and who knows a tint of Elfman x Evergreen ;D
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's notes: random story alert, yea this just popped into my head when I was listening to the arctic monkey's song so that's why this fic is named after it, I own nothing but the idea. Hope you guys enjoy it! **_

"Come on Lucy we're going to be late" a petite blue haired teen moaned as she kicked her best friends door

"Levy it's a club! You can't be late to a club" Lucy shouted back from her room

"But we can be late for our friends!" levy cried "remember what happened last time" levy shuddered at the memory and immediately the blondes door flew open

"God you're right!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed her handbag "but first how do I look?" levy groaned and looked at her friends attire, the blonde was wearing a dark blue mini skirt with a white boob tube and matching white high heels

"Erm isn't that a bit revealing" levy muttered as looked down at her own clothes which were just a simple orange sundress

"Hey I have to use my sex appeal to get free drinks! I need to pay my rent as well!"

"gah Lucy I'm not even going to say what that sounds like" levy laughed before tugging Lucy's arm "just come on let's go!"

…..

"What's taking those two so long" a white hair teen groaned

"I did tell them to be here at 10pm so we wouldn't have to queue up" a scarlet hair female said in a dark tone

"Maybe you never told them Erza" a brunet with glasses hissed

"Excuse me are you doubting me?" Erza shot back as she leaned closer "don't mess with me evergreen, you don't want to be beaten up again" Erza grinned as Ever pulled a face

"Oh just try me scarlet" Ever growled as she was about to leap at the red head but Mira stepped in-between them

"Hey come on, we don't want to cause a scene; they won't let us in otherwise" Mira said quickly but the two females still glared at each other

"Hey guys!" levy shouted as she ran up to them but froze when she sensed the tension "erm what's going on?"

"Why are you late?!" Erza roared as she walked over to the smallest of the female friends

"It was all Lucy!" levy cried as she grabbed the blonde who had just reached them and levy hid behind her like a human shield

"So it's your fault?" Erza questioned as her eyes narrowed

"Erm" Lucy gulped with wide eyes as she looked over at Mira

"Well everyone is here now so let's go" Mira cheered as she pulled Lucy out of danger and to the door of the club

"Thanks Mira" Lucy whispered as she sighed in relief

Finally the five females walked to the large black doors that lead to the club, "alright just act cool you two" Mira said to the still feuding friends Erza and Ever

"Tch" they both muttered at the same time

"Wow fairy tail best club in all of Fiore" Lucy said in awe as she looked up at the large red lettering above the door. The females all filed in until

"Oi hold it" a deep voice said

"Eh" levy cried as she was pulled back "guys!" she shouted making them turn around

"you can't go in" a tale male blocked levy's path and she looked up to see a teen probably a few years older than herself look down at her, well she presumed he was seeing as the glasses he were wearing were so dark she couldn't see his eyes. But what stood out the most apart from his long spiky black hair was the many piercings that covered his face. He wore black jeans and a black leather jacket his whole look just screamed 'bad boy' but levy never took any notice instead she just glared angrily at him

"And why can't I go in?" she complained

"Cus shrimp you aint old enough, come back in a few years" he muttered and was about to push her away

"Hey don't call me shrimp! I'm old enough!" she shouted back and he tutted at her "here!" she cried as she pulled out her id and pushed it in his face. He snatched it out of her hand and examined it closely

"She's the same age as us" Lucy said standing next to her friend while Mira and the others followed

"Urgh whatever get in" he muttered and moved out of the way

"What an ass!" levy shouted once they were inside

"He was only doing his job" Erza stated as they walked up to the bar

"But how come he only stopped me" levy moaned and sat down

"Maybe because you aren't as 'developed' as us" Ever said evilly making the bookworm blush

"Oh shut it! What I lack in boobs I make up in brains" levy shot back and Mira laughed

"Hey excuse me" Mira said politely which made the barmaid turn around and when she did her face lit up

"Guys! You actually came to fair tail!" a brunet laughed

"Cana!" Lucy shouted with a large smile "you work here?"

"Yup, every weekend. I need rent money!" Cana replied as she dried a glass

"Wait, you're a barmaid, is that a good idea. You so close to alcohol" Erza said with a raised eyebrow and Cana smirked

"Hey I'm good at this, besides no one's notices the 'tester' drinks I have every so often" she winked while the other females laughed

"This won't end well" Ever muttered but Cana just rolled her eyes

"I'm doing fine so far, I've been here for three months"

"What you've been here for that long and you never told us!" Lucy shouted

"Eh well I figured you'd all pester me to get you in" Cana replied "so what can I get you ladies" she said in a professional tone making the others smile

"Hmm let's start off with five long island iced teas please" Lucy said in a posh voice

"Alright I'll be right back" Cana smiled as she walked off to get their drinks

"I can't believe Cana works here" levy said to no one in particular

"Yea but how long will that last" Ever muttered

"I think she'll do fine, I might see if there's a job going to be a barmaid here too. Maybe Cana can put in a good word for me" Mira smiled as she looked around "I really wouldn't mind working here"

"I wouldn't want too" Lucy laughed "I'd be partying all the time"

"and that's why you wouldn't be working here" levy giggled and nudged her friend "but for once I agree with you, I mean look at this place" levy looked around the huge building which had two floors the upper floor seemed to be the VIP section while the ground floor mainly consisted of the huge dance floor, a bar that was across one side of the room. It was nearly pitch black apart from the strobe lights that were dotted on the roof along with the multi-coloured bright lights

"Yes I have to admit this place lives up to the rumours" Erza added

"You haven't seen anything yet" Cana laughed as she handed the friends five tall glasses

"What do you mean?" Ever asked

"Just you wait" Cana smirked "the nights just begun!" she cheered and downed a sneaky shot before returning back to her job

"This should be interesting" levy took a sip of her drink and her eyes widened "god Lucy what is this!?"

"Eh" Lucy looked over after already drinking a quarter of her glass "it's just a bit of rum, gin, tequila, vodka…"

"And coke!" Mira added taking another sip of her drink

"What?!" levy cried "that's a lot all in one drink" she examined the glass once more

"Come on be a man and drink it!" a loud voice shouted behind them

"Oh god no" Ever muttered "not him"

"Hey Elfman" Mira smiled as she jumped to hug her brother

"Hi big sis" the tall muscular white haired male grinned as he stepped back "what are you all doing here"

"I could ask you the same thing" Mira replied

"It's manly to go clubbing!" he roared and Ever rubbed her temples

"You are so stupid" she moaned drinking her drink rather quickly "this is going to be a long night"

"Come on levy let's dance" Lucy said as she pulled the blue haired girl into the crowd leaving Mira talking to her younger brother

"So what else are you doing here" Mira asked raising her eyebrow and Elfman chuckled

"Ha it seems I can't fool big sis, well me and the guys get to perform a few songs. The dj is cool with it" Elfman said proudly

"You should have told me!" Mira shouted and hit her brother "I would have come to support you"

"Hey! It's not manly to be beaten up" Elfman cried as he backed away "well this isn't our first performance so it's no big deal I didn't know if you were free but you're here now so listen ok" he said quickly before running off

"But I don't even know when you're going to be on!" Mira shouted angrily but it was too late the white haired male had already ran to safety "urgh I guess I'll have to go and ask the dj then" she muttered as she walked through the crowd of dancing bodies.

When she finally reached the end of the dance floor to look up to see the dj booth up above her _damn it _she thought _now I have to get up here. _Quickly Mira sidestepped and jumped up on a ledge _thank god I wore shorts and not a dress _once up she ran up the few steps until she was next to the dj from the side all she could see was his short blonde hair that was sticking up she also noticed his large headphones that covered his ears and the sharp metal points that stuck out of them _well those look like a health and safety breach _Mira thought but took another step forward until she was behind him

"Erm excuse me" no response

"Excuse me" Mira shouted a little louder _why isn't he answering-oh yea the headphones _she leaned over and tapped his shoulder causing him to jump around quickly

"oi what are you doing here?!" he shouted angrily "I don't do requests" Mira was taken aback by his tone but her eyes left his right eye when she saw the large lightning bolt scare that went through his eye and went halfway down his face, but as soon as she realised she was staring she quickly looked away feeling rude for staring

"no I'm not here for that, all I wanted to know was when a band was preforming tonight my brothers in the band and he never told me when" as soon as she said that he stopped glaring at her and looked her up and down

"I take it you're Elfman's sister judging by the white hair" he said before turning around to mix the music

"Yes I'm his older sister; anyway he ran off pretty quickly but said that you knew what time they were on so I asked you"

"Ah well they're always on at 12, I don't mind gives me time to get a drink" he said without looking back around

"Oh ok thanks" Mira replied quickly before heading off again _well he seems merry _she thought before laughing

"Hey where did you go?" Lucy asked as she stopped the older friend from going past her

"Elfman's in a band and they're preforming tonight I was just checking what time so I don't miss it" Mira replied as the blondes eyes widened

"For god's sake! How come we never know anything" she cried

"Well we know now" levy laughed before Lucy sighed and just continued dancing

"So there you are" Ever said behind Mira "I saw you head off to the dj booth I never knew you also know Laxus"

"So that's his name" Mira muttered but then she looked up at the light brown haired girl "wait you know him?!"

"Isn't that what I just said" Ever replied giving Mira a strange look "he's Laxus Dreyar, he's three years older than me but we hung out at school"

"Oh my god, he's a Dreyar?" Lucy shouted "the owner of fairy tail is a Dreyar"

"That's his grandfather" Ever stated in a monotone voice and Lucy face palmed

"So you know the owners grandson yet you never told us!" Lucy shouted

"Typical" Erza added as she suddenly appeared next to the group

"Oh shut it scarlet! It was never brought up" Ever defended herself

"I'll go get more drinks" levy butted in quickly "come and help me Lucy" Lucy looked at her friend blankly but when she saw the death glares from the other teens she quickly agreed and ran off with her

"I always seem to forget that those two are really scary when they get like that" Lucy shivered as they reached the bar

"Hey Cana can we have five tequilas ASAP!" levy shouted and the barmaid grinned, after a few seconds she returned with a big smile on her face

"Here you go guys"

"How much, I'm buying this round" Lucy said as she began to rummage for her purse

"Don't bother, they've already been paid for" Cana laughed

"Yes!" Lucy cheered "I knew my sex appeal would work! Who was it?"

"That young gentleman over there" Cana chuckled as she pointed to the direction of the mysterious person "have fun Lucy" she winked before going back to her work

_**How was it? hope you liked it please tell me what you think and if there are any pairs you want me to add in it, but for now adios amigos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aww I'm so sorry for the slow update! I went to Ireland and couldn't update! Then my sister 'accidently' deleted this chp so I had to redo it…but it's done now! I actually didn't want to update because of my crushed feels from the hobbit but my friend said I should so here it is! Thanks for all the support so far and enjoy XD**_

"Come on levy, let's go say thanks" Lucy said as she began to drag the blue haired girl with her

"What? He wasn't buying me a drink" levy moaned as she was trying to break free

"Even so you got a free drink out of it so you can be my backup"

"So did the others yet they aren't being dragged along" levy muttered but it was too late as they had already reached the side of the bar where Cana had said they guy was

"Hey, my friend told me you paid for my round. Thanks" Lucy smiled widely and the male with orange spiky hair turned around and grinned

"It was no problem" he said as he flashed a dazzling smile and adjusted his blue glasses that covered his hazel eyes. Lucy's mouth opened slightly as she looked at the handsome man in front of her and she blushed slightly

"Well it was a great help I don't think I have enough money to last the whole night" she admitted

"Well I'm sure guys will be paying for your drinks all night seeing as you're such a pretty little lady" he replied in a rich voice and levy sighed _looks like Lucy is going to be preoccupied for a while I can sneak away now _she thought and started to move away into the crowds but not before she heard the teen introduce himself

"The names Leo but everyone calls me Loke" _what? Isn't a nickname meant to be shorter than the name, this guy doesn't seem to understand the concept haha_

As levy was making her way back to Cana she bumped into Erza "oh sorry Erza, wasn't looking where I was going" levy apologised quickly not wanting to anger the red head

"That's fine, where's Lucy? I thought you were with her"

"Oh yea well she was talking to some guy who paid for our drinks-oh crap I forgot the drinks!" levy shouted as she ran off to the bar to reclaim their drinks leaving Erza so she wouldn't be questioned.

"I hope Lucy doesn't fall for this bloke" Erza sighed as she walked off in search of the blonde that was until-

"Oh shut it ice boy!"

"Why don't you hot head!?" Erza turned around to the sound of angry shouting trying to see what was going, but them BAM! Erza was knocked to the ground along with a few others, she looked up trying to see what was going on and that was when she saw a teen jump up on his feet

"You idiot! Why would you knock me over in a god damn club! Just you wait, I'm going to kick your ass!" the black haired teen shouted at a pink haired male who was standing not too far in front of him smirking. _Pink hair? Wait is that…_

"Natsu Dragneel" Erza shouted and immediately the smirk was wiped off his face _ah so it is him _she stood up and walked stormed over to the teen who was now gulping she was just about to grab him when the other teen punched Natsu in the face sending him flying back

"Ha idiot shouldn't let your guard down" he laughed and turned around but came face to face with Erza who glared at him "what? he knocked me over" he stated before starting to walk away but she stopped him

"And you knocked me over!" she shouted and it took the teen about two seconds to realise who he was talking to

"Oh crap, it's you scarlet" he muttered _wait he knows me _she stopped and looked at him properly, black messy hair, muscular body, dark blue eyes. That could only be one person

"Gray Fullbuster" she stated _oh not that idiot from my classes _

"Oh I'm honoured the great Erza Scarlet knows my name" he mocked and Erza felt a vein pulse on her head

"Just shut it Fullbuster" she glared at him and he smirked

"I see you're just as fun outside of college as you are inside it!"

"Oh and I see you're just as stupid" she shot back and he grabbed his chest

"Oh I'm hurt, Ms uptight" he grinned when he noticed that they had attracted a crowd of people, he stepped closer to her "come on then, show these people your true colours because I'm sure they just think you're some sweet cute girl" he whispered in her ear before standing back grinning like a Cheshire cat when he saw her speechless expression

"Alright now Gray. You and Natsu have caused a scene" the bouncer said when he put his hand on Gray's shoulder

"I'm done Gajeel. I got that idiot and I seemed to have outsmarted head girl over there as well" Gray clapped his hands while Gajeel pulled up Natsu who was shouting his head off

"Just shut up idiots we need to go practise, my shift has just ended so let's go" Gajeel said which stopped the two other teens. They both brushed themselves and followed the Gajeel.

"What just happened" levy muttered as she stepped out of the crowd and stood next to the red head

"Seems like Scarlet just got outdone by that delinquent" Ever taunted with a wicked grin, but amazingly Erza never shot a remark back instead she just turned around and walked up to the bar

"Give me the strongest drink you have!" Erza barked her order and Cana came running back "I'll show him I can have fun" Erza muttered under her breath as she grabbed the shot glass and downed it

"Hell yea!" Cana cheered and took her own shot "now we're talking Erza!"

"This won't end well will it" levy muttered to the white haired female who just nodded in response

"Oh this is going to be good" Ever grinned

….

"You're funny Loke" Lucy giggled as she leaned on the charming male

"And you're beautiful" he replied coolly causing a light blush to spread over the blondes face

"You're handsome" she said back and he smiled up at her before he started to lean closer closing his eyes while he moved Lucy did the same and closed her eyes _oh my god _Lucy thought until-

"Lokeee!" a voice shouted that seemed very close Lucy just had time to open her eyes to see a flash of pink fly past her and clash into the teen she was about to kiss

"You idiot!" a black haired teen roared as he grabbed the other teen off Loke "sorry" he said as he closed his and smiled apologetically at her and she just sighed

"Stop pissing around Natsu" Lucy recognised the bouncer that tried to stop levy from as he crossed his arms impatiently

"But Loke always introduces us!" the pink haired boy shouted who Lucy now knew was 'Natsu'

"You fool! Why would you just ruin that moment" Loke shouted as he jumped up and brushed the dirt off his black suit and readjusted his glasses

"Ah don't whine buddy it's not like you won't be able to do this again" the other black haired male shouted which made Lucy raise an eyebrow but she was distracted when she got a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Natsu standing next to her

"Hehe sorry for erm ruining your moment" he said sheepishly and Lucy smiled

"Don't worry about it, it seems Loke is needed" she replied and Natsu flashed her a large grin which made her smile even more

"Tch I'm not even needed yet am I" Loke muttered

"Nope" the raven haired teen replied with a smirk

"It's not funny Gray" Loke shot back while the boy called Gray laughed and patted his friends shoulder

"Sorry Loke but it is" he grinned again before walking off "come on you lot we actually do need to practice" he stated and the bouncer muttered some curses and followed while Natsu faced Lucy one last time

"Nice to meet you" he grinned before running off

"And you" Lucy shouted so that he could hear her she turned back around "so" Lucy started but suddenly she felt very awkward _what was I thinking before! I was about to kiss a guy I hardly even know!_

Loke walked forward but instead Lucy stepped back "erm my friends are probably wondering where I am. I should get going" she said quickly before running off making a quick escape

"Damn it" Loke muttered as he watched her leave "I was so close" he was about to go after until another fine female walked past him and his eyes followed "ah well always more" he laughed before readjusting his glasses once more and walked over to the beautiful woman with a charming smile

…

"Where is everyone" Elfman muttered as he stopped practicing his drum pieces which he already had down to the T. _I did tell them to come at this time _he thought _urgh I hope Natsu and Gray haven't started something in the club again. The master of this club nearly kicked us out last time because of those two! _He was about to carry on with his mental rant until he heard the door creak open "you're late! It's not manly to be late" Elfman roared as he threw one of his drumsticks in the general direction of the other three males as the entered their 'practice room' aka one of the back store rooms in fairy tail

"Oi don't blame me it was these idiots" Gajeel growled as he pushed the other two in front of him

"Nope blame pinkie" Gray defended himself and pushed Natsu in front of him who was just about to shout back until Elfman stood up from the electronic drum set

"Let's just get on with it! It's not manly to waste time!"

"Ghee can you cut down on using 'manly' all the time" Gray muttered as he walked over to pick up his electric guitar off the stand which was neon blue while Natsu picked up his own electric guitar which was black but had bright flames painted on down the front. Gajeel just muttered as he picked up his large black bass guitar which had metal studs sticking out of it matching his own piercings. Elfman nodded and picked up the drumstick he threw and sat behind his set.

"Alright lets go" Gray said as he strummed down

"Hell yea! I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned as he started to create a riff

"Gehehe"

"Yes this is manly!"

….

"Ooo its 11:55" Mira said happily as she clapped her hands in anticipation "Elfman and his band will be on really soon"

"Oh yey" Ever replied sarcastically while she took a sip of her drink

"Another drink!" Erza half shouted and half slurred while the brunet barmaid raised an eyebrow

"You sure Erza? You already seem wasted" she pointed out and Ever snickered at the comment which made the red head growl

"I'm fine" she said in a dark tone "now Cana get me my drink" Cana leaned back in slight fear

"Erm coming right up" she said quickly before disappearing away from the scary female

"God she seems even angrier when she's drunk" levy muttered and Lucy sweat dropped

"Yea I remember last time this happened" she shuddered "I can't believe the landlady banned us from having sharp objects on display!"

"That was really scary" levy shuddered as well as the two best friends subconsciously took another step away from the scarlet haired teen

"Stupid idiot" Erza muttered once more "I can have fun! I'll show him and I'll make sure he regrets showing me up" she grinned evilly and quickly grabbed the small glass downing the liquid which she could feel warming her throat

"This won't end well will" Cana sighed as she took a shot for herself and when she saw Lucy shaking her head Cana lifted her hands up "hey this is calming me down, I don't think I will be able to cope with what happens next if I'm sober!" Lucy paused for a moment

"Hmm you're right, give me one too!" but Mira tugged her arm

"No time for that Lucy! My younger brother will be on any second and I want to be able to get at the front so let's go!"

"Urgh really well you can go but there's no way I'm-" Ever was cut off as both levy and Mira pulled her into the crowd but Lucy stopped and looked back at the other teen that remained _hmm what should I do? I should wait here but I want to see Natsu and the others preform…_

"Hey Cana, can you watch her please? I doubt she'll be able to come up to the front" Lucy asked and Cana nodded

"Yea no problem, I'm sure she's more preoccupied with this alcohol!" Cana laughed and Lucy joined in

"Oh God she better not turn into you"

"Tch how is that a bad thing?" Cana questioned but then Erza slammed his fist on the bar

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here" she shouted angrily with rosy cheeks from the alcohol

"Yup I now see your point" Cana muttered as Lucy excused herself to go and find the other friends

…

"I never knew Elfman was in a band" levy stated once the trio were finally at the front

"Elfman always practices at home and he said something about a band but I never realised they were preforming in Fiore's hottest club!" Mira replied excitedly as she felt proud of her younger brother

"Tch we don't even know if he's good" Ever muttered

"Well they have to be good if they're in fairy tail!" Lucy joined in as she just reached the group of females

"Ha that's true, wait where's Erza?" levy asked as she looked around for the redhead

"Erm Cana is watching her at the bar" Lucy mumbled

"What? You left a drunken Erza with Cana? The alcoholic barmaid?" levy cried and Lucy suddenly realised that maybe she didn't make the right choice but when the music died down and the spotlights all moved to the front where Natsu and the others would be preforming, she shrugged her shoulders

"Meh she'll be fine; what's the worst that could happen?"

_**Hmm I wonder what could possibly go wrong… ;) anyway up next is the revealing of the band! And this is where I might need some help, I can't think of a band name! I suck at that stuff D: so if you have any suggestions please leave them in a review or pm them to me. Also I love knowing what you guys thought of the chp so leave a review or whatever and thanks for reading :D**_


End file.
